Chaos in Connecticut
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly and Andy once again team up for adventure. A bit more violence than usual, hence the PG13.
1. The Golden Tiger of Bangladesh

NOTES- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. McDonald's is property of McDonald's Incorporated. Gulf is property of the Gulf Oil Company. The settings in this story are real places. I thought my old home of Fairfield County, Connecticut would make an interesting setting for such a fic. Enjoy!  
  
CHAOS IN CONNECTICUT  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 10:38 P.M.  
  
Sly, Rusty and Veronica were gathered around the kitchen table planning their next theft. Murray, of course, was stuffing his face. "Our target will be the Golden Tiger of Bangladesh.", Veronica said, passing Sly a picture of a gold statue. "I've always wanted one of these.", Sly joked.   
  
"The Golden Tiger is currently in the possession of a petty street thug named South Side Pete.", she continued, passing Sly another picture. "This guy doesn't look like much.", Sly said, looking at the photo of the scrawny, ugly weasel. "He's not, but his gang is made up of professional killers.", the blue jay said.  
  
"Pete's hideout is in the town of Norwalk, Connecticut, in an abandoned store in this shopping center.", Veronica said, pointing out a location on the map spread out on the table. "This is a heavily populated area, so you're going to have to be even sneakier than usual.", Veronica said to Sly. "No problem.", Sly said. "We'd better get to sleep now. We've got quite a bit of driving ahead of us.", Rusty said. "Yeah.", said Sly. "Good night, you guys.", Sly then said. They all headed for their bedrooms. 


	2. Shopping for Trouble

Five days later  
  
NORWALK, CT - 11:25 P.M.  
  
        Andy Clark could not believe the situation in which he found himself- pinned against a dirty concrete wall with a handgun pressed against the back of his skull. Sure, Andy was no stranger to having a gun placed to his head, but never by someone he considered his friend.   
  
        His long-time friend Pete Thompkins had decided to turn traitor on the raccoon. And after the two had been through so much together. Time and time again, Andy had saved this weasel from the cops or rival gangsters, and this is the thanks he gets? "So, do you treat all your visitors like this?", Andy asked. "Silence, raccoon.", the weasel snapped back. "Are ya gonna surrender yer gang to me, or am I gonna hafta splatta yer brains all over this 'ere wall?", Pete asked of his captor.  
  
        "What happened, Pete?", Andy asked. "I thought we were friends.", he then said. "Sometimes friendships gotta end.", Pete said. "It's all part of da business.", the weasel then said. "Well, screw you!!", Andy exclaimed as he swung his leg backward. The heel of his boot struck Pete in the stomach. The thug fell to the ground in agony.  
  
        "NOBODY betrays Andy Clark.", the raccoon said. Andy took out his own gun and then picked up a large jewel-encrusted statue that had been on the counter in the filthy, darkened storefront. "This will make a nice gift for Sandra.", Andy said as he started to walk out.   
  
        As the raccoon started to walk out, one of Pete's thugs, a rhinoceros, came up behind him and held a meat cleaver to the ringtail's throat. "NOBODY steals from old South Side Pete.", said the weasel. Pete snatched the statue from Andy's paw. "Now surrender control of da Bridge Street Four to me or be sent home in slices.", the weasel demanded. Just then, Andy thrust his pistol into the knee of the rhino behind him and fired. The creature screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
        Andy then raced for the door. But Pete pressed a button which brought a gate down over the exit. "You're dead now, motherfucka!", yelled Pete. Suddenly, Pete fell to the floor, struck down by the cane of one Sly Cooper.  
  
        "Wow! Thanks, buddy!", said Andy. "No problem. Now let's get the HELL out of here.", the younger raccoon said as he picked up the golden tiger statue. The two raced for the back door with Pete's gang in pursuit. "God damn it! It's locked!", Sly said. "Not a problem.", Andy said, removing a small electronic device from his belt. He aimed it at the door and pushed a button. The door unlocked and the two raced out. 


	3. The Chase

Andy then ran around the building to the front parking lot. "But my guys are back here.", Sly said. "We'll contact them from my truck.", said Andy. "The cops will likely be here any minute.", he then said. The two were then surrounded by Pete's thugs . Andy pulled a gas grenade out of his backpack and set it off. The two made it safely into Andy's getaway van. "Step on it!!", Andy yelled to Jake.  
  
Andy and company raced out of the shopping center parking lot with South Side Pete and his gang in hot pursuit. "Just great.", Andy said as he peered through the side mirror. "So where we goin'?", Jake asked. "Just drive anywhere.", said Andy. Tony pushed some buttons on a computer and a missile hit the front end of the pursuing car. "Nice work, Tone.", Andy said. Just then Andy could hear sirens and sure enough the police were closing in fast.  
  
Jake then swerved the truck onto the interstate highway. "No, you fool!", Andy said. "Aww, what the hell.", he then said. We're lucky it's so late, Andy thought as he and his team raced down the nearly deserted strip of highway. Sly then took out his Binoc-U-Comm. "Veronica.", he said. "Sly? Where are you?", she asked. "We're on I-95 headed southbound. We just passed Exit 12.", Sly said. "What on earth are you doing there?", "We got into a bit of trouble. But I did get the golden tiger.", Sly then said. "We better meet someplace.", Veronica said. "There's a McDonald's off of Exit 9. It's a good safe distance from any cops.", Andy said. "Dear God. Not McDonald's.", Sly said. "Why not?", asked Andy. "Because Murray will eat us into bankruptcy.", Sly responded. "Fine. There's a Gulf station in that same area. It's even better, as it isn't open at these hours.", Andy said.  
  
Andy's van pulled exited the highway a few minutes later with Sly's own getaway vehicle a short distance behind. Both pulled into a vacant gas station. Sly got out of Andy's truck. "As always, it's been fun.", Cooper said. "Goodbye and good evening, friend.", said Andy. "Hope we can hook up again real soon.", Sly said, climbing into his own van. "Bye.", said Andy. Sly and company raced off. Andy and gang then did the same.  
  
THE END 


End file.
